Baggage
“This is (insert dater's name). He's/She's got a secret and it's hidden inside this red bag. (insert 3 possibilities)? We'll open this bag and a whole lot more coming up on BAGGAGE!” Baggage was a dating game show where potential dates spilled their guts using suitcases. Overview Similar to The Dating Game, Baggage gave three contestants the chance to win the eye of a prospective date. The contestants would carry three suitcases onstage, one small, one medium, and one large. Each suitcase contained an embarrassing, unique, or weird proposition the contestant could have; for example, bad habits, strange relationship preferences, and strange hobbies. These cases would represent the "baggage" to which they would confess and defend. The bigger the suitcase, the bigger the secret (or "baggage") was. Once the three contestants were pared down to one, the potential date had to admit to a fault of his or her own. High viewer ratings for the show resulted in GSN renewing it for a second season, which began on August 16, 2010. Season 3 began on June 6, 2011. Gameplay Round 1 The game was played by first introducing the central character. Then, the three contestants were all introduced. With the contestants were three pieces of baggage: a small one, a medium one, and a large one, with each one containing a corresponding secret (i.e. a small secret in the small piece of baggage, a medium secret in the medium piece of baggage, and a large secret in the large piece of baggage). The central character also had a piece of baggage of his or her own, which was only revealed at the end of the show. However, during the show, three possible secrets were given about the central character's secret, only one of which was the actual secret in their baggage. After the contestants were introduced, they all would open their smallest piece of baggage, and were allowed to explain the secrets they contained, but no contestant was eliminated from the game yet. Round 2: The Dealbreaker Unlike the first round, Jerry was the one who revealed the second level of each baggage. The three contestants were placed on the other side of the stage, along with the central character. Only the three contestants knew which piece of baggage belonged to whom. The central character had to now pick the one piece of baggage which was the "dealbreaker" (i.e. the one secret that he or she couldn't accept). After stating this, the contestants then returned to the other side of the stage and revealed which suitcase belonged to them. The person who claimed the dealbreaker baggage was immediately eliminated. Following this, the central character and the two remaining contestants would sit down in the "hot seat" with Jerry to discuss the secrets in the medium pieces of baggage and plead their case as to why they should be the central character's choice. Next, the remaining two contestants would stand on a red rug near the "Hot Seat" (called the "Hot Spot") one at a time, while they were each asked five or six questions about their personal lives. Immediately before this part of the show, the first eliminated player would open his/her biggest bag offstage for the home audience to see. NOTE: In Season 1 only, the two remaining contestants would each take their turn on their say about why they should choose the central character to avoid getting eliminated in the hot seat. The so-called "Hot Spot" was introduced in Season 2. Round 3: Final Choice The two remaining contestant would then open their largest piece of baggage, and reveal the secrets they contained. Each contestant now had one final chance to state their case on why they should not be eliminated. The central character now had to eliminate the contestant whom he/she felt had "too much baggage" (i.e. too many secrets the central character couldn't accept). Final Round: The Big Red Bag In the final round, the roles were reversed, and the central character now had to open his/her piece of big red baggage, revealing his/her own secret. Just prior to the red bag's opening, the contestant was asked which of the possible secrets alluded to during the show would be his/her "dealbreaker". If the contestant could accept the secret belonging to the central character (by saying "I accept your baggage") the date was on, and the show paid for all expenses. However, if the contestant couldn't accept the secret (by saying "You have too much baggage" or "I can't handle your baggage") the date was off. Press Photo GSN-Baggage-Conversation-with-Contestants.jpg Syndication Episodes were shown in a syndicated test-run on Sinclair Broadcasting stations and Weigel-owned WCIU for a 10-week test-run. Cosmo TV reran the episodes of the show. Rating International versions Here is a list of countries that have aired their versions of "Baggage": *Australia *Denmark-Hele Pakken (The Whole Package) *France-12 Bagages (12 Bags/Luggage) *United Kingdom Catchphrases "Ladies/Gentlemen, It's time to reveal your smallest/biggest piece of Baggage." – Jerry Springer "It's time to reveal/unveil more baggage." – Jerry Springer "Bag #1/#2/#3." – Jerry Springer "Ladies/Gentlemen, it's time to claim your Baggage." – Jerry Springer "I'm sorry, but it's time to pack up and go." – Jerry Springer "I'm sorry (contestant's name) You have too much baggage." – Contestant upon rejecting opposite gender "I can accept your baggage." – Contestant upon taking the date of the opposite gender Tagline "Thanks for watching Baggage where every relationship is an open and shut case, good night." – Jerry Springer Related Shows Baggage: First Dates Baggage: Most Outrageous Moments Baggage on the Road Link Official Site Category:Adult Category:Romance Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Decision Making Category:Game Show Network shows Category:GSN Originals Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2010 premieres Category:2011 endings